SeRaS mIo, QuIeRaS o No
by D.Hecate
Summary: Tras haber superado la prueba de kakashi y como premio por ser los primeros, les regala unas estancias en un hotel, donde Naruto demostrara sus sentimientos a Sasuke de la peor manera......
1. Chapter 1

Los 3 j303263venes ninjas superaron con 303251xito la prueba de supervivencia que les impuso kakashi, y ya que fueron los primeros en conseguirlo, antes de empezar las misiones Kakashi decidi303263 darles un regalo

Los 3 jóvenes ninjas superaron con éxito la prueba de supervivencia que les impuso kakashi, y ya que fueron los primeros en conseguirlo, antes de empezar las misiones Kakashi decidió darles un regalo. Nada mas y nada menos que una estancia de una semana en algo parecido a un hotel, situado en una aldea no muy alejada de la villa y aunque no era gran cosa se lo agradecieron ,mas aun teniendo en cuenta que el no solía hacer ese tipo de obsequios. Así que esa noche se dedicaron a prepararlo todo.

La mañana del viaje todos se levantaron bien temprano, cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al coche donde les esperaba un taxista para llevarlos. Todos se vistieron lo mas cómodamente posible, ya que el viaje duraba unas 3 horas.

Naruto llevaba puesto el típico chándal color naranja de siempre, y 2 mas idénticos en su equipaje.

Sakura al igual que Naruto, iba con su habitual vestimenta y en su maleta un traje de baño 2 o 3 mudas mas y como no, una foto de Sasuke k se hicieron el día de la prueba tras haberla superado. Y Sasuke……….., bueno iba como siempre, para variar.

Terminaron de cargar sus cosas en el maletero y subieron al coche. El viaje fue bastante intenso, Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke, al cual ya tenia hasta el gorro con sus niñerías, y Naruto al lado del conductor, con sus pensamientos puestos en Sasuke, si como lo leéis.

Desde hacia tiempo a Naruto le venia rondando la idea de que tal vez sintiera algo por Sasuke, aunque no estaba seguro. Pero, Como decirle al chico que te considera un crió me gustas? Y quizás mas adelante un **te quiero.**

Al fin llegaron a la aldea, lo que fue un alivio para todos, sobres todo para Sasuke, quien tubo que aguantar por 3 horas a la creída de Sakura. Estaban tan agotados que sin mas demora, sacaron sus cosas del maletero y contemplaron el edificio que tenían ante si.

A simple vista parecía que se caía a pedazos, las paredes tenían grietas por todas partes y estaban bastante sucias. Pero como era una invitación y el taxista ya se había ido, no les quedo mas remedio que entrar y alojarse, aunque no estaban muy convencidos.

Sin embargo, al entrar nada tenia que ver el interior con lo que habían visto. Todo estaba recién pintado y los muebles, lámparas y todo lo demás nuevo. Al ver esto las caras de los chicos cambiaron algo las caras, para mejor por supuesto.

Como necesitaban las llaves para poder alojarse en sus habitaciones, naruto se dirigió con paso decidido a recepción para pedirlas.

-disculpe, tenemos habitaciones reservadas a nombre de Kakashi Hatake-dijo el chico muy seguro. De repente un tipo de aspecto bastante raro y algo viejo, respondió..

-un momento, Kakashi Hatake no? pregunto el hombre

-así es-respondió el chico.

-déjeme ver…….,pues no, aquí no tengo nada reservado a nombre de un tal kakashi Hatake-concluyo el viejo.

-que?!-gritaron los 3 ninjas al unísono.

-era broma…jejeje ,es que aquí me aburro mucho-seguía el hombre sin poder contener la risa.

-es que esta usted loco, casi nos mata del susto!!-lo regaño el rubio.

**-**lo siento-se disculpo el hombre aun riéndose.

-maldito viejo chiflado-susurro Sasuke.

-aquí tienen las llaves, son las habitaciones 201,202 y 210 que lo disfruten-les deseo .

-gracias-respondió el rubio. Y sin mas preámbulos, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dejar el equipaje y descansar, pero antes debían decidir en que habitación iría cada uno.

-Sakura-le dijo Sasuke en tono serio a la ojiverde-deberías dormir en la habitación 210.Naruto y yo ocuparemos las 201 y 202-concluyo el ojinegro.

-que? Por que?-pregunto la ojiverde con voz triste.-Sasuke yo quiero dormir en la habitación que hay junto a la tuya-siguió con un tono de suplica.

-Sasuke yo quiero dormir en la habitación que esta junto a la tuya-siguió con un hilo de voz.

-mejor duerme en la 210, nosotros ocuparemos las otras. Ok?-le propuso el ojiazul, que mas bien parecía que la estaba obligando.

-pero……esta bien, como quieras-dijo al final resignada.

Cuando Sakura se alejo lo suficiente, Naruto detuvo a Sasuke y le pregunto confundido..

-oye Sasuke, por que le has dicho a Sakura que se fuera a la hab.210?-pregunto el ojiazul intrigado.

-por que es una pesada y ya no aguantaba mas, me iba a volver loco-respondió el ojinegro tan tranquilo.

-y nada mas?-prosiguió el rubio con el interrogatorio.

-nada mas-le respondió tajante. Y acto seguido se dirigió a habitación.

Por unos minutos Naruto se metió en sus propios pensamientos preguntándose. De verdad había sido solo por eso?,Solo por que no aguantaba a Sakura o había algo mas?.Así se paso un buen rato, cuando por fin dejo ese tema a un lado, también se dirigió a su habitación. Y nada mas entrar soltó las maletas y se dejo caer sobre la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al cabo de un rato, llamaron a la puerta.

-toc, toc lo siento los ruidos no son lo mió

-Naruto estas ahí?-pregunto una voz masculina.

-si, un momento-dijo algo dormido.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven de pelo color azabache y ojos negros como la noche. Estaba totalmente desnudo, salvo por una toalla que lo cubría de cintura parabajo.

Su cuerpo estaba aun húmedo, se notaba acababa de ducharse. Ante tal visión el ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse durante unos segundos.

-esto…... Naruto-le hablo el ojinegro.

-eh?-respondió el mas bajito algo despistado.

-podrías prestarme ago de ropa?,es que la mía a sufrido un accidente-le pregunto el ojinegro algo avergonzado.

-accidente?-pregunto el ojiazul atónito.

-ehmm…si, es deje la ventana abierta mientras me bañaba, y por alguna extraña razón cuando he salido del baño mi ropa no estaba-le termino de explicar aun mas avergonzado que antes.

-quéeeee? jajajajaja, don perfecto se a quedado sin ropa y además de esa forma tan estupida.--cállate!!-grito Sasuke furioso y rojo como un tomate.

-ha sido un error venir-puntualizo todavía algo enfadado.

-espera Sasuke, lo siento, claro que te presto la ropa-dijo el rubio ya en tono mas serio, pero todavía algo divertido.

-gracias-susurro el ojinegro.

-pasa que enseguida te la doy-lo invito mientras buscaba la ropa.

-tranquilo, no tengo prisa-lo relajo el otro.

-aquí esta.-dijo el rubio con la ropa en la mano.

-gracias-le correspondió el peliazul.

Pero como las maletas estaban en medio, a un paso de entregarle la ropa a Sasuke, Naruto tropezó y el ojinegro callo en la cama con el rubio encima de el, mirándolo fijamente.

-Narutoooooo!!-le grito el ojinegro rojo como un tomate.

-a sido sin querer-se disculpaba el ojiazul partiéndose de risa.

-baka, quítate de encima!!quieres?!-seguía gritando el que tenia debajo.

-umm…pues no se…esto es muy divertido e interesante-le decía el rubio con voz picara, acercando su cara cada vez mas a la del ojinegro.

-yo no le veo lo divertido y mucho menos interesante-le respondió el ojinegro enfadado.

-como no te quites de encima, te juro que te mato aquí mismo-termino con la voz mas seria de lo normal.

-ok,ok,ya me quito-y se levanto resignado.

-nos vemos luego-y sin mas el ojinegro salio disparado de la habitación.

Por que se habrá puesto Sasuke tan nervioso, acaso le gusto?-se preguntaba Naruto para si mismo. Mientras que Sasuke por otro lado hacia lo mismo que el rubio.

-que me ha pasado?, por que me he puesto tan nervioso cuando naruto a caído sobre mi?,estaba tan mono y con esa cara tan angelical……… ,pero que digo, yo no puedo estar pensando esas cosas de naruto, el es solo mi compañero, además es un baka, imposible… olvídate de eso Sasuke-se regañaba a si mismo.

-pero estaba tan guapo…-volvía a pensar.

-a ver Sasuke cálmate y vístete-y a si lo hizo dejando sus pensamientos a un lado.

Es posible que Sasuke estuviese empezando a sentir algo por Naruto, que el chico al que consideraba un crió se convirtiese en el dueño de sus pensamientos?

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen rewiews si quieren que lo continue. **

**Besos, XAO!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Al fin, siento la tardanza pero es que subí por error el primer capitulo repetido y cuando quise arreglarlo el ordenador se estropeo y hasta ahora no he podido hacer nada, eso y que me me hice un lío yo sola al colgarlo.  
Weno espero que este capitulo les guste mas, disfrutenlo 0**

Aun así todos se sentaron juntos dispuestos a cenar, procurando dejar sus pensamientos a un lado.

-Que tal, habéis descansado?-saludo Naruto amablemente.  
-Se podría decir que si-contesto Sakura no muy convencida.  
- Y tu Sasuke?-volvió a preguntar el ojiazul.  
-Que?-dijo el ojinegro algo despistado.  
-!!Que si as descansado!!-le repitió el ojiazul.  
-No mucho, la verdad-le dijo el otro tajante.  
Pero que le pasa a este ahora?-se preguntaba el rubio. Desde lo que paso en la habitación esta raro, como distante. por que se habrá puesto así? si solo fue una broma. En fin que piense lo que quiera, no le voy a preguntar si total, no me lo diría.  
-Aquí tienen su cena-dijo un hombre bajito y calvo.  
-Gracias-respondieron los chicos.  
-Perdone, podría traerme una botella de sake?-pregunto el ojiazul.  
-Por supuesto, joven-le respondió el mesero.  
-Muchas gracias-le dijo una vez mas.  
-Naruto, no crees que eres un poco joven para beber y además algo tan fuerte?-le regaño una voz femenina.  
-Déjame, se lo que hago-le respondió al la ojiverde de mala manera.  
-Perdona, solo me preocupo por ti-le dijo la ojiverde en plan borde.  
-Pues no lo hagas, yo se cuidarme solito-le soltó el rubio en tono sarcástico.  
-Ya estoy harto. Me voy a mi habitación, ahí os quedáis-finalizo este, y acto seguido se fue refunfuñando entre dientes .Quién se a creído que es para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?...

Mientras, en el bar...  
-Bueno yo también me voy a mi habitación-dijo Sasuke.  
- Sasuke, por que mejor no damos una vuelta?.La noche esta preciosa-le sugirió la ojiverde.  
-No me apetece, gracias-le respondió el ojinegro en tono, paso de ti.

Así que se levanto y se marcho del bar, pero en vez de dirigirse a su habitación como había dicho, sin saber como ni por que acabo tocando a la puerta de Naruto.  
-Naruto, estas ahí?-pregunto Sasuke preocupado.  
-Sasuke por que?..., por que no te fijas en mi? Yo te quiero y mucho.. Mi pequeño Sasuke-decía una voz masculina proveniente de la habitación.

Al ver que su compañero no se encontraba bien, derrumbo la puerta y entro. Ahí estaba Naruto, completamente borracho, tirado en el suelo y diciendo tonterías.  
-Naruto, se puede saber que te pasa?, por que bebes así?, es que quiere matarte? Estupido baka -le regañaba el ojinegro.  
-hmmm...Sasuke-susurraba el ojiazul al que tenia frente si.  
- anda levanta-lo ayudo el ojinegro a incorporarse para luego tumbarlo suavemente sobre la cama.  
-Sasuke, por favor quédate-le suplico Naruto.  
-Lo siento, pero no, mejor me voy a mi habitación-le corto el otro tajante.  
-He dicho que te quedes!!-le grito el rubio al peliazul, acto seguido se levanto el rubio de la cama y de un empujón tiro al otro chico sobre ella.

-Naruto que haces, anda duerme para que se te pase la borrachera-le aconsejo el peliazul al rubio.  
Pero el rubio lo ignoro y se lanzo sobre el, quedando en la misma posición que la primera vez, a diferencia de que ahora ninguno estaba bromeando, sobre todo Naruto quien ahora tenia acorralado a Sasuke y lo miraba con lujuria. Aquello tenia aterrado totalmente al ojinegro, quien notaba la peligrosa mirada del que tenia encima y temía lo peor, pero aun así seguía suplicando..

-Por favor, Naruto, suéltame. Tu no eres así, ah!!me haces daño-suplicaba el ojinegro cada vez mas asustado..Pero el rubio no atendía a las suplicas y poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de su ropa y la de su compañero, sujetándolo fuertemente por los brazos, mientras que un par de lagrimas escapaban de los ojos del ojinegro e iban por so rostro, pues ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

Entre tanto el rubio completamente desnudo preparaba al ojinegro para después introducirle su miembro lentamente e iba envistiéndolo, cada vez mas fuerte. Su compañero suplicaba, pero lo ignoraba y seguía con su acción.  
-por favor Naruto...ahh...para ya, me duele mucho ...ahh...para-suplicaba el ojinegro con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.  
-!!Cállate!!-Le ordeno el rubio. Y en un intento del ojinegro para levantarse y poder escapar, el rubio lo golpeo, tirando nuevamente al peliazul a la cama, luego añadió..  
-no deberías haber hecho eso, ahora lo pasaras peor. Empezó ha bofetearlo y sus embestidas cada eran peores, mas fuertes que antes, y continuo así hasta quedar saciado. Luego callo en un profundo sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Sasuke se encontraba ya despierto en un rincón de la habitación totalmente anonadado y sin poder articular una sola palabra, solo lloraba y lloraba, estaba como en shock, mirando fijamente a Naruto, y de sus ojos se desprendía un brillo de dolor y odio, pero mas dolor.  
Naruto se intento acercar a Sasuke, pero este reacciono y se alejo impidiéndole acercarse a el y no era para menos.  
-Sasuke, que te pasa?, por que te alejas de mi? y...,que hago yo desnudo?-pregunto el rubio. Pero Sasuke no era capaz de decir nada.

-Sasuke por favor...hablame, por que estoy desnudo?!-volvió a preguntar el rubio cada vez mas desesperado. Entonces el ojinegro ya furioso comenzó a gritar..  
-De verdad no sabes lo que ha pasado?, de verdad no sabes lo que me hiciste?, es necesario que te lo explique?!-le gritaba el ojinegro al ojiazul, con tono de dolor.  
Yo..., no sabia lo que hacia estaba borracho. Por favor, perdóname, yo te...-parecía que el rubio ya se había dado cuenta de su acción. Pero antes de terminar la frase, el ojinegro lo paro.  
- Tu nada. Como fuiste capaz de hacerme tal cosa? te suplique mil veces que pararas, pero no me hiciste caso y seguiste. te odio, te odio Naruto Uzumaki!!.

-Espera Sasuke-lo agarro por el brazo para detenerlo.  
-Suéltame, déjame en paz. No se como pude empezar a sentir algo por ti, si es que alguna vez fue así...-le decía el ojinegro sin poder contener las lagrimas.  
-Me voy de aquí ya, y de la villa...para siempre.-susurro por ultimo con la voz temblorosa y las lagrimas cayendo por so rostro.

-!Sasuke no!. Espera no digas eso, no lo permitiré!!-protesto el rubio con voz firme, pero triste, sujentadolo por el brazo.  
-no me toques, déjame, ya me has hecho bastante daño. Si hubiese sido otro me hubiese dolido en el alma y si me hubiese costado mucho superarlo..Pero que hayas sido tu?!,me ha destrozado por completo. Ahora lo único que me importa es alejarme de ti Naruto, por eso me voy de la villa y!! nunca volverás a verme!!-termino de hablar el ojinegro.  
-No te vayas!-le suplico una vez mas el ojiazul. Pero el ojinegro lo ignoro y se marcho, dejando a un Naruto destrozado, aunque estaba arrepentido ya era desasido tarde, el daño ya lo había hecho.  
Justo después de marcharse Sasuke, entro una pelirosa algo preocupada a la habitación del ojiazul.  
-Naruto, que ha pasado?,he visto a Sasuke salir a toda velocidad del hotel y con sus cosas, que es lo que ha pasado aquí-contéstame.

**Pero Naruto solo la miro fijamente, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas.  
Por favor dejen rewies si quieren que lo continué.  
Cuídense, xao!!**


End file.
